Love By Stalking
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Usui is the loving stalker who always makes her sweat. Misaki finds Usui's stalking creepy, annoying and frustrating and she wishes that he would get lost. She will come to realize that his stalking is for her benefit on a dark night.


**Love By Stalking**

**I haven't posted Maid sama fanfics for a long time because I was busy so please enjoy another contribution of mine.**

" Misaki, we need to calculate the targeted revenue and add up the total expenditure of the school's budget.," said Yukimura waving a bunch of papers in the air.

" Has it really been a month already? I'm so busy with the organization of Seika High's open day that I didn't even realize that it has been one whole month already," sighed Misaki as she poked her head out from the mountains of paperwork sitting on her desk.

" I'm sorry Misaki but I'll be glad to be of assistance to lighten your burden," said Yukimura kindly and Misaki gave him a withering smile.

" Thanks, Yukimura but I think I can handle this on my own," Misaki said as she continued reading the dossiers and the monthly reports on her desk. She didn't want to ask any guy for help if she could help it, even if it was Yukimura because it would carve off the rest of her dignity.

" Misaki, the funds for the school's clubs and societies aren't adding up and the cafeteria have urged us to allocate them a bigger budget to buy more provisions," said another member of the student council and Misaki groaned.

" I'm so tired but I still have to work hard and uphold my responsibilities as the president of the student council of Seika High to keep everyone in order," thought Misaki as her eyes continued to scan through the papers.

Luckily, she did not have to work at Maid Latte today because it was her rest day, much to the Moron Trio's disappointment.

Misaki's eyes were beginning to feel very heavy and she rubbed her eyes and pinched herself to stay awake but she felt like closing her eyes and taking a short rest for a moment.

" I'll just take a five minute rest and I'll go back to work," Misaki thought as she gave a big yawn and slowly closed her eyelids and soon, she was knocked out flat.

The door of the student council room opened and Usui just strolled in and stared at Misaki who was snoring gently and lying on the desk. Usui just gave a small smile and he took of his jacket and gently placed it under her head.

" Prez, who knew you looked so cute and harmless when you're asleep?" he whispered to himself as he stroked her hair and continued watching her.

Misaki slowly opened her eyes as she felt her head resting on something soft and she looked around groggily to find Usui who was looking out of the window. " Oh, so you're finally awake, eh, prez?" Usui smirked and hopped off the table.

" What are you doing here you pervert? Who gave you permission to enter and why the hell am I resting on your jacket?" she thundered and he just continued smiling at her.

" Well….you were kind of in a deep slumber and you looked so cute and beautiful that I didn't want to wake you up so I gave you my jacket so that you could rest in comfort," he said earnestly and Misaki blushed.

" Anyway, even if you did get saliva on my jacket, I won't wash it but keep it there as a souvenir from you," Usui smirked and Misaki tried to smack him but he dodged it.

" How long did I rest anyway?" Misaki asked as she gazed at the streaks of orange in the clouds where the sun was slowly setting.

" An hour or so," he replied casually and Misaki gawked in astonishment and looked at her watch to reassure herself. She slapped her forehead and quickly started reading the reports again.

" You know, you shouldn't overwork or overstress yourself, Misaki. It's getting late so how about you close your stall for the day and we grab a bite to eat," Usui offered and Misaki glared at him.

" I am not overworking myself. I am merely carrying out my responsibilities as the president and I have a lot of work on my hands so I advise you to get out and let me finish it in peace," Misaki snarled and Usui looked amused at her.

" Really prez? That's how you treat someone who gives you useful advice and is trying to help you?" he teased and she swatted at him again but to no avail.

" Get lost, you pervert and stop coming in here without permission," she warned him and he just shrugged and left the room, leaving her to finish up her never ending sky high towers of paperwork.

" Stupid Usui, underestimating my capabilities when he damn well knows that I've been doing this for a couple for years now," she thought and she tried to forget about him.

" Misaki! There you are, we've been looking all over for you," said Sakura as she entered the room with Shizuko in tow.

" Hi, Sakura. Do you need any help?" Misaki asked.

Sakura shook her head. " No. Shizuko and I were wondering whether you would be free later today to follow us for some ice-cream?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Misaki smiled at her friend's offer but she heaved a heavy sighed as her eyes glanced back at the stacks of paperwork looking at her.

" I can't Sakura. I'm sorry but I just have a lot of work to attend to today," she replied apologetically.

Sakura nodded understandingly and Shizuko looked concerned at Misaki. "You know, Misaki? You really shouldn't overwork yourself. You could leave a part of it for tomorrow because it is getting late now," Shizuko said as she glanced down at her watch which read a quarter to six.

" Thanks for your concern guys but really, it's fine and besides I'll try to finish it up so that I can join you guys tomorrow," said Misaki reassuringly.

The two girls waved her goodbye and left the student council room where Misaki was stuck for another hour or so.

" Misaki, it's getting a bit late. I think maybe you could entrust me with some work to lighten your burden," said Yukimura and Misaki smiled at him.

" Really Yukimura. It's fine so just go home and relax," said Misaki secretly wishing that she could have that privilege.

As the hands of the clock slowly ticked, Misaki kept on working and reading through the papers until she got up and decided to go to the girl's washroom.

She went out of the room and walked the quiet and lonely hallways as she admired the sunset.

She could only hear the sounds of her own footsteps but a few minutes later, she heard other footsteps and she whirled back but she could see no one was behind her.

" I must be hallucinating. Maybe I should call it quits for today," she thought and continued walking. She heard no more noise until a creaking of a door sent a shiver down her spine and she proceeded to walk with caution.

" Hello? Is anybody still here? Hello? " Misaki called out but there was no answer so she just shrugged and continued walking. She heard the other footsteps again and some quiet breathing. Misaki felt a bit frightened but she quickly clenched her fists and looked around.

" Anybody? Come out, you prankster," she called out but there was still no response. Suddenly a hand gripped her hand and she swung her other free arm which connected on her assailant's jaw and he stumbled.

" Ouch. You didn't need to do that even though you secretly harbor the wish to do so," Usui said as he rubbed his jaw and Misaki's face turned red with anger and she tore right into him.

" You idiot! You….you…crazy bastard!" she yelled but he just stayed calm and looked at her.

" Prez, I was just hanging around until you finished up so that we could walk back together," he said but she didn't want to hear it.

" Creeping around and scaring the hell out of me wasn't necessary, you pervert!" she ranted and he just took her shoulders but she swatted his hand away.

" Look. Stop stalking me and waiting for me you perverted stalker. I have work to d so just go home and get some rest," she said and he just stared at her.

" You know, it's a bit unsafe in the evening in Seika High," he said seriously and she looked at the ground.

" I know but it will only be for a few more minutes," she replied. Usui just shrugged and walked away.

" Misaki, I just want you to be careful and please walk back safely," he called from the front. Misaki just watched him go and entered the washroom.

" That Usui. Stalking me and acting as if he knew what is good for me," she thought and she washed her hands and returned back to the room to finish up her work.

She continued for another five minutes and her effort paid off as she finally settled everything. She packed her bags and prepared to leave. She walked through the hallways again and there was no sign of Usui.

" Good, that idiot finally left," she thought triumphantly but she jumped in shocked as she heard the sound of a tray falling on the ground. She glared as she suspected it was Usui again.

" Usui, you idiot. Come out here and stop playing hide and seek," she ordered but no one came out and some rattling noises proceeded. Then, she heard someone moaning and gagging.

She backed away and tried to open the door of the music room but it was locked and she started to run down the stairs as fast as she could.

At the foot of the stairs, she saw some streaks of fresh blood and she started sweating and there were Goosebumps on her skin. She ran towards the main entrance of the school but it was jammed with an ion rod and she tried to pull it away but to no avail.

" Damn. What the hell is going on? I don't think it is Usui anymore," she thought and tried to calm her nerves but the sound of crashing chairs reignited her fright and she ran to the other exit but it was jammed too.

She looked around frantically hoping for an exit but she couldn't find one and started to walk around the ground floor. She looked at her watch which read half past six and she cursed because she would be late for dinner but right now, getting out of here was her priority.

" Hello?" she called again and her voice echoed throughout the hallways and the sounds of coughing became louder.

Misaki checked every room for the source of the noise but she when came to Kanou's class, it was locked and she frowned as none of the classrooms were supposed to be locked at night.

She rattled the door know but her efforts were futile. " Kanou? Are you in there?" she called. There was no answer but there was a pitter-patter sound coming from inside and chairs being thrown on the ground.

Misaki gulped and backed away form the door as she heard the door unbolt and a blood-soaked, acrid smelling, frail figure stood at the classroom and it turned its head to Misaki and she started to scream and run to the stairs. The figure started to chase her and she quickly ran up to the third floor and locked herself in the student council room.

She whipped out her cell phone but there was no signal and she started to bolt the doors with the table and a few chairs. She hid under a table and prayed that the figure wouldn't find her here. She heard some footsteps and she could smell the same acrid and rotten smell from just now.

She bit her lower lip and she could heard the person trying to open the student council room door. The table and chairs by the door rattled as the moon started to be visible in the darkening sky.

She heard some coughing and gagging noises outside. The foot steps started going to another direction and she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. After ten minutes, she knew that her only option was to go back outside and find a way out.

She slowly opened the door and poked her head outside and looked around for the figure but there was no sign of him so she slowly crept outside and ran down the stairs. Once she reached the ground floor, she sprinted towards the fire exit but on the way, she saw the figure rummaging through some boxes in the music room. He saw her and started to advance.

She needed to get past him and to the fire exit but he was blocking her way. The figure was brandishing a syringe, it's needle gleaming in the dark.

She had no other choice. She was going to go for the jugular and fight her way out of this since she knew aikido. " Please hope that I can defeat this guy," she whispered and the figure charged at her and she kicked the figure in the ribs and it howled in pain.

She grinned and aimed another kick but this time, the figure caught her leg and jammed the syringe into her leg. Misaki cried out in pain as she collapsed on the ground, unable to move as the syringe may have contained some drug.

She tried to punch wildly but her vision was fading and becoming blur. " Damn, so this is how it ends? I'm sorry Usui, I should have listened…..to …y…you," she hoarsely whispered as the figure slowly made its way towards her.

As she prepared for the worst, she heard the window shatter and a tall and slender figure jumped inside. The figure tried to attack the slender man with the syringe but the slender man calmly evaded it and punched the rotten smelling man so hard, Misaki could hear one of the ribs cracking and he crumpled on to the ground.

" Misaki, I wish I can have the pleasure of saying ' I told you so' but now isn't the time," whispered the slender man who was Usui.

" U…..Usui?" croaked Misaki. Usui just smiled at her and jumped out of the window as he carried her all the way home.

" I hope you feel better tomorrow, prez," Usui said as he fed her a few pills before she fell asleep.

The following day, Misaki slowly opened her eyes and she couldn't really recall what had happened the earlier night. " Was it a dream? Was I just hallucinating?" she thought but the scab where the syringe needle had poked her was there and she was still in her school uniform.

" Morning, prez. You're looking alert and back to normal," said Usui as he was looking at her from her study table and she turned scarlet.

" How did you get in? I bet you stalked me and slipped inside while I was unaware," accused Misaki and Usui got up and sat down next to her with a serious look on his face.

" No I didn't. Since you can't recall what happened, I'll refresh your memory. You were stalked and attacked by some drug addict hunted by the police whom was talking shelter in Seika High. You didn't notice because he came in while you were busy finishing up your work. I was about to go home but I saw a footprint of blood and mud leading inside the school so I stayed and looked around. As it got later, I felt worried and tried to go back in to fetch you but that bastard had jammed the entrance so I tried to wait until he had come down," poured out Usui and Misaki's eyes widened as those incidents started flooding back into her vision and she felt guilty.

" I heard you screaming and I saw the fight between you two. So, I crashed the party and cracked his rib and carried you all the way home. I even fed you a couple of pills to reverse the effect of whatever drugs he might have injected you with. Anyway, I rang up the police this morning and they managed to arrest him and lock him up," said Usui.

" I guess, we better get ready for school but I think that you should take the day off and rest at home. You know, you really shouldn't exert and overwork yourself by turning up at school today. You will have to answer to the broken furniture and the window," he said and got up.

" Wait, Usui. Please sit down," Misaki said quietly and Usui looked surprise and sat down next to her.

" I should have listened to you about leaving earlier and I should have known better. You're the one who shouldn't exert yourself," she said quietly.

" Always, risking your life and health to save me. Even jeopardizing your safety for mine. Don't you get tired of it? What do you gain anyway?" Misaki sighed and Usui just held her hand.

" You're really sly you know that, Misaki? You always take care of me when I'm not well and you sacrificed your time and always worry for my health too, you know. That show how much you care for me. Well, I do it because I love you Misaki and it's my duty as your personal guardian and stalker to do so," he said gently and squeezed her hand.

" Stalker…? If you weren't stalking me? You wouldn't have hung around the school and saved me," she said choking back tears and Usui wiped them way with his hand.

" Like I said, that's a stalker's job," Usui said and Misaki couldn't control her tears any longer and she started to burst into tears. " You perverted alien stalker…you make it seem that by being a stalker, you saved me. I feel so guilty shouting at you for stalking me and hating you for it but…" she was cut off as she started to cry again.

" Please Misaki. Don't cry anymore. Your face will look like a wrinkled old prune," Usui smiled and she hugged her. She felt warm and safe in his arms and she wanted to hg him back but that would be giving him the green light to act all perverted again.

" Thanks, Usui. I'm really grateful to you and if you ever need something, just name it," Misaki said as she wiped her tears away.

" Alright. Let me walk you home everyday, follow you to Maid Latte, join you for dinner, sleep in the same room as you and violate you," Usui grinned and Misaki turned pink and started to glare at him but she stopped it and sighed.

" Fine but leave out the last two things," she said as Usui just winked at her and went out of her room.

Misaki realized that his ways of showing that he loved her was a bit weird and sometimes over the top but she knew that he would always be there for her no matter where she was. " He may a perverted and annoying stalker but he is the best kind of stalker there is," she smiled as she went back to lying down on her bed and resting for the day.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. You can tell me how it was by reviewing it or commenting on the story. Hope to see you guys soon but until then peace out. **


End file.
